DESCRIPTION (Unedited Applicant's Abstract):Extracorporeal Circulation is used in several blood treatment applications, including hemodialysis, respiratory support, and blood warming/cooling. These procedures usually require two vascular access sites; one for draining blood and the other returning treated blood. The blood treatment applications can also be performed using a single cannula in a tidal flow arrangement that alternately drains and infuses a volume of blood. The use of a single cannula system has considerable cost and safety advantages over the current two-cannula system. The Baxter MetaPlus Pump possesses safety features that make it the only commercially available pump suitable for use in a single cannula, tidal flow configuration. A tidal flow extracorporeal blood pump (T-Pump) will be developed in the form of an auxiliary electronic controller and clamp assembly designed to be used in conjunction with the MetaPlus pump. A novel clamp configuration and flow control algorithm will be employed to increase safety and efficacy, and allow the system to adapt to changes in patient blood flow/pressure conditions. Phase II research will include refinement of control software, design of a control console, modification of clamp design, extensive evaluation in vivo, and packaging of the system. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not Available